LA VIDA ES BUENA CON LA PERSONA ADECUADA
by Aliigleek
Summary: Un cambio en la vida de Rachel Berry, un futuro deseado por Quinn y la clave de su felicidad


**LA VIDA ES BUENA CON LA PERSONA ADECUADA**

POV Rachel

Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, en estos últimos 3 se ha vuelto muy nombrado, famoso y a veces suplicado pero eso algo que contare después, hoy la banda que conformo se va a presentar en el Square Garden pero creo que será solo el resto la banda la que se presente en verdad espero que se presenten por que siendo sincera en estos minutos llegare al central Park y estoy muy lejos, pero la verdad no quiero estar ahí tengo algo mejor que hacer aunque es esto es un poco cursi sé que le va gustar mucho

Ser guitarrista de una banda de garaje para luego ser la banda más famosa de los E.E.U.U. es un gran paso, pero no todo fue así… A mis padres nunca les gusto que me dedicara a la música, y bueno mi hermana ni que decir siempre me mandaba por un tubo cuando le decía que me acompañe al lugar donde tocaríamos, recordar lo que viví años atrás, el dejar a todos cuando nos dieron la oportunidad lo más difícil fue dejar a la chica que amaba, que amo y amare por el resto de mi vida recuerdo claro el día que le dije que tenía que ir a Los Ángeles…

_FLASH BLACK _

_**Ra: te parece si salimos a pasear**__ - dijo mientras veía televisión junto a una rubia muy bella_

_**si la verdad no hay nada bueno que ver**__ – dijo de forma divertida mientras piñizcaba el brazo de la morena_

_**Ra: así que no hay nada que ver ah...**__ – Agarro de la cintura a la rubia y la acostó en el mueble – __**ya verás**__ – dijo mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas_

_**Rachel basta ajajajj**__ – no paraba de reír – __**ya por favor amor**__ – la morena seguía haciendo cosquillas hasta que la rubia la agarro la cara con ambas manos y la beso de inmediato fin de la risa para fundirse en un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, de ternura – __**te amo Rach**_

_**Ra: yo también te amo**__**Quinn**__ – unas simples palabras que significaban mucho más – __**tengo que decirte algo importante**_

_**Q: que pasó amor **__– dijo mientras se volvían a sentar para conversar cómodamente_

_**Ra: aceptaron representarnos, la disquera quiere que grabemos un álbum **__– dijo son una sonrisa al fin algo bueno después de tocar en garajes por un buen tiempo_

_**Q: wow eso es genial amor **__– dijo entusiasmada dándole un abrazo y muchos besos – __**y donde**__**grabaran **_

_**Ra: ese es el problema nos quiere a toda la banda en los Ángeles **__– dijo casi en un susurro_

_**Q: oh eso quiere decir… **__- fue interrumpida_

_**Ra: nos tenemos que ir pero hay otra cosa**__ – se calló un momento para acomodar las palabras que iba a decir _

_**Q: Rach me estoy desesperando que me vas a decir**__ – dijo algo molesta _

_**Ra: Quiero que vengas con migo a los Ángeles**__ – lo dijo tan rápido que la rubia no entendió_

_**Q: amor habla despacio que no te entiendo**__ – una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro algo decía que si la había entendido y solo quería que lo repitiera_

_**Ra: Quiero que vengas con migo eres mi novia, mi amiga y la mujer que quiero a mi lado por eso te pido que vengas que me dices nos vamos a los Ángeles**__ – dijo viendo directo a esos ojos color avellana que la enamoraron desde el primer día que la vio entrar a la escuela…._

_**Q: Rach, amor yo,…-**__ de nuevo fue interrumpida y solo rodo los ojos_

_**Ra: sé que es muy precipitado pero en verdad yo te necesito a mi lado**__ – aquí vamos de nuevo pensó la rubia al oír como su novia volvía a hablar rápido – __**de todas manera tendré que buscar un trabajo y te podre mantener mientras nos establezcamos luego tal vez si el todo sale bien no solo quiero que vengas …..**_

_**Q: ya cállate Rachel me desesperas cuando hablas rápido**__ – vio como la morena agacho la cabeza como una niña después de ser castigada – __**te amo y claro que me gustaría estar en cada momento tuyo **_

_**Ra: eso quiere decir que si**__ – pero la mirada que le dio su novia la hizo agachar la cabeza nuevamente __**– lo siento**_

_**Q: bien ahora escúchame esto**__ – la rubia se calló y pensó mejor agarro la cara de su novia y la beso – __**contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo**_

_**Ra: enserio iras digo vendrás**__**conmigo**__ – la rubia asintió y la morena se lanzó a sus labios un beso de amor_

_FIN DEL FLASHBLACK_

Si ese día tuve miedo que no quiera ir por una nueva aventura, pero no fue así ella vino conmigo nos aventuramos junto a Santana, Mercedes, kurt, Blaine y Brittani a lo que sería nuestro álbum debut, los primeros meses fueron duros pero juntos supimos lidiar con todo problema, luego de unos meses la disquera nos presentó a Sam era un chico que solo tocaba guitarra algo tímido pero se convirtió en un gran amigo para nosotros… Un gran amigo que se unió a la banda y vio alcanzar la fama el primer concierto Wau en verdad estaba nerviosa…

_FLASHBLACK_

_**San; ya viste, ya viste está lleno que aremos**__ – todos la miraron crédulos – __**digo hagamos el mejor esfuerzo**_

_**K: será mejor que calles a tu novia Britt**__ – la rubia ojo azules solo asintió y saco a Santana a que tome un poco de aire aunque los demás sabían que no era así dios sabe dónde lo harían esta vez_

_**Me: nerviosa Rachel**__ – pregunto la otra vocalista_

_**Ra: algo pero somos buenos y tenemos que... si estoy nerviosa es mucha gente**__ – empezó a hablar rápido y todos miraron a la rubia que empezó a reír – __**de que te ríes**_

_**Q: nada amor solo**__ – tomo la mano de su novia y la saco del lugar dirigiéndose a su camerino y cerrando la puerta con seguro una vez que estuvieron dentro – __**te amo**__ – _

_**Ra: yo también te amo –**__ agarro la cintura su rubia y la apego a ella – __**bésame **__– ordeno y la rubia gustosa cumplió – __**quiero hacerte el amor**_

_**Q. humm parece que alguien se está**__**despertando**__ – se separó de la morena y señalo hacia sus pantalones de su chica, quien la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo que hizo que la rubia soltara un gemido, al sentir el miembro de su novia – __**creo que si haces un gran concierto tendrás una muy buena recompensa más tarde**_

_**Ra: **__yo lo quiero ahora dijo mientras empezaba a dejar besos por el cuello de la rubia y la empujaba hacia el sofá que había ahí __**– no sabes cómo te deseo te amo Quinn – **_

_**Q: te amo y termina con lo que estas empezando…**__ - iba a continuar hasta que_

_**San: Berry, saca tus manos del trasero de la rubia culona y sal de ahí ya es hora –**__ grito mientras golpeaba la puerta_

_**Ra: la odio**__ – susurro al oído de su novia _

_**Q: yo igual, te amo**__ – le dio un último beso a su novia y se arreglaron un poco y salieron sin antes dar una mirada fulminante a Santana que se hizo la ofendida_

_**Sam: chicos reúnanse empezaremos con Never Surrender y a disfrutar vamos a las tres**__**"Izeberg"**_

_**Todos: "Izeberg**__" – gritaron y salieron a cantar uno de los temas más sonado por las radios_

_FIN DEL FLASHBLACK_

Si ese día fue inolvidable para todos, de ahí en adelante todo fue de maravilla empezamos a presentarnos en radios dar entrevistas por televisión, siempre acompañados de las personas de quien más se ama, lo curioso fue descubrir después de un año que Sam y Mercedes tenían una relación la cual se convirtió muy seria porque después de un año y cuatro meses Sam le propuso matrimonio a Mercedes y bueno la boda fue dos meses después….

La boda ese día fue grandioso ese descubrí que también quería que me llegara ese día y dar el sí ante un altar acompañada de Quinn…

Santana y Brittani se casaron cuando estuvimos de gira en las vegas hace seis meses atrás y desde ese día he visto que Quinn está algo triste se lo que piensa bueno además que la he escuchado hablar con su madre, el quererme casar con ella está desde el día que la conocí verdad no les conté como la llegue a conocer…..

_FLASH BLACK_

_Era un día cualquiera en la escuela McKinley inicio de clases del último año un grupo de jóvenes estaban sentados en la parte del teatro.._

_San: chicos este año tenemos que cambiar de sitio, mi madre ya no quiere que toquemos en mi casa – informo a todos los presentes_

_**K: en mi casa no se puede**__ – dijo rápidamente_

_**Ra: en mi casa será para que mi madre nos eche a escobazos**__ – dijo cuándo la miraron parecía que era la última esperanza_

_**Br: y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos**__ – dijo inocentemente ocasionando la risa de algunos en eso toco el timbre de inicio de clases y cada uno se levantó tomando sus pertenencia y dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases_

_**San: que clase Rach**__ – dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo general_

_**Ra: Química y Britt**__ – dijo al ver como no estaba la rubia ojiazul al lado de San_

_**San: tiene Español bueno tenemos las mismas clases así que wou…..—**__se quedó pasmada al ver a la entrada del pasillo_

_**Ra: San, Santana que te sucede**__ – se paró enfrente de ella tapando la visión_

_**San: Quítate**__ – escucho que su amiga le dijo "que mal educada" pero no le importo solo quería seguir viendo_

_**Ra:; que tanto ves**__ – siguió la línea de visión y la vio una chica nueva que entraba una hermosa chica nueva rubia con un cuerpo envidiable – __**me enamore **__– dijo recibiendo un puñetazo en el brazo – __**que te pasa**_

_**San: no seas pervertida te la comes con la mirada **__– dijo burlándose de su amiga_

_**Ra: que chistosa vámonos llegaremos tarde**_

_EN EL SALON DE QUIMICA_

_**Prof: bueno chicos hoy repasaremos…**_

_**Disculpe el directo me envió**__ – le entrego una nota mientras miraba a los alumnos_

_**Prof: bueno chico ella es la señorita Fabray es nueva y por favor compórtense**__ – vio a cada uno de los alumnos incluso a una morena que no le prestaba atención – __**Srta Berry me escucho**__ – la morena levanto la cabeza y vio a la chica nueva sus nervios aparecieron cuando paso de ver a la chica al profesor _

_**Ra: disculpe profesor**__ – agacho la cabeza avergonzada_

_**Prof: bien Bienvenida srta Fabray puede tomas asiento**__ – la rubia inspecciono el lugar y había un asiento vacío al lado de la chica a la que llamaron la atención_

_**Hola**__ – dijo después de un rato, el profesor había salido y dejo unos ejercicios que realizarán con su compañero de carpeta_

_**Ra: ya estas resueltos puedes copiarlos le entrego su cuaderno **__– la rubia frunció el ceño un poco indignada_

_**No necesito copiar yo misma lo puedo hacer**__ – dijo enojada _

_**Ra:**__ levanto la vista y toda concentración se fue – __**lo siento es la costumbre**__ – dijo un poco apenada – __**me llamo Rachel**__ – se presentó y no entendía por que le sudaban las manos_

_**Me llamo Quinn**__ – dijo mostrando una sonrisa al darse cuenta del nerviosismo de la morena _

_Después de ese día Rachel se encargó de presentar a cada uno de sus amigos a Quinn, la rubia era como decir buena onda con todos y algo celosa cuando se trataba de Rachel, y no que decir de la morena, hasta que un día solo paso la invito a salir. Rachel y Quinn se divirtieron ahí fue donde Rachel le robo un beso a Quinn, un beso que significaba el comienzo de algo nuevo para ellas dos semanas después informaron a sus amigos que eran novias oficialmente…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBLACK_

Si es día el mejor de vida amo a Quinn por eso hoy le he pedido que me encuentre en central park, hoy he tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida y cumpliré mi sueño claro si ella acepta, sino, no eso no pasara tengo confianza he madurado y sé que en un futuro mi vida estará unida a la suya…

CENTRAL PARK

**Q: por dios deja de gritarme santana** – la rubia hablaba por el celular – **no sé dónde está ya te lo dije** – dijo un poco enojada – **sabes que no sé dónde está y ya me voy ADIOS SANTANA—**colgó el celular – **donde te has metido Rachel**

**P1: señorita le mandan esto**- el hombre le entrego un sobre y se fue

**Q: quién?, espere, y esto** – se sorprendió por lo que había pasado miro el sobre y lo abrió, empezando a leerlo

He visto una mañana en su plena gloria

Las aves volando con tu mirada

He de pintar las praderas de oro y un lago de plata

Así con un brillo del sol, el día, la mañana y tu mirada

Sea lo primero que vea,

mi hermosa musa

Un día te dije que serás mi guía

Y que yo era el navegante

Ahora deseo en verdad que me guiaras por el resto de mi vida

Atte. Rachel

**Q: que significa esto?—**se preguntó anonadada mirando a todos lados hasta que alguien hablo a sus espalda

**Ra: déjame que resuelva tu duda mi bella musa**—dijo la morena mirando directamente a los ojos de a rubia

**Q: Rach**—dijo en un susurro

**Ra: tranquila solo necesito que leas algo mas**—la rubia la miro con una ceja levantada – **mira al cielo** – e indico

En el cielo un leve mensaje que planeaba hacer ase mucho tiempo, unas simples palabras que significarían un antes y un después de la relación que las guiaba a ambas, "_Quinn Fabray, eres el amor de mi vida, me arias el honor de compartir el resto nuestras vidas juntas, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" _un simple mensaje que izo que le faltara la respiración, Quinn volvió a mirar a Rachel quien se habia arrodillado mostrado una cajita con anillo de diamantes…

**Ra: que dices Quinn ¿quieres casarte conmigo?** – pregunto viendo como las personas se amontonaban a su alrededor

**Q: si quiero** – dos simples palabras que mostraban el amor más puro que existía entre las dos Rachel se paró y le coloco el anillo a Quinn quien se lanzó a sus brazos en un abrazo y dándole uno de los besos más significativos de su vida – **te amo mi Rach**

**Ra: yo te amo más mi musa** – dijo volviendo a besar a su ahora prometida

**Q: debemos irnos quiero hacer algo contigo**—le susurró al oído a su prometida quien solo asintió tomando su mano guiándola a su auto

POV Quinn

Tenía que decirle, pero como con la sorpresa que me había dado, ahora en mi mente solo estaba que dentro de unos meses estriamos amando a otra personita, fruto de nuestro amor y lo mejor sería ir a nuestro hogar, y decirle tranquilamente ya encontrare la el momento adecuado

**Ra: amor a dónde quieres que** **vallamos **- me dijo mirándome en un leve segundo con una sonrisa en sus labios

**Q: amor vamos a nuestro departamento, que también tengo una sorpresa para ti—**se que le inquieto eso por eso la sonrisa que se vuelve más grande sé que le gustara la sorpresa

**Ra: uy y esa sonrisa algo tramas te conozco** – me dijo sacándome del plan que estaba ideando

**Q: no es nada amor, solo que estoy muy feliz ¡nos vamos a casar!—**

**Ra: si, nos vamos a casar** – dijo mientras entraba al parqueo de nuestra residencia.

Al entrar al edificio Rachel me abrazo, vimos a uno de los socio de la residencial de departamentos Finn Hudson, él ya se me insinúo varias veces hasta que Rachel, mi Rachel lo dejo sin dientes en la parte de adelante fue algo muy divertido pero eso no tiene que ver ahora, amo su lado posesivo y más cuando se trata de mí sé que será así con nuestro hijo o hija.

Entramos al ascensor y ella se me acerca envuelvo mis brazos por su cuello y nos besamos hasta que se abren la puertas y nos dirigimos por el pasillo al llegar a la entrada de nuestro departamento no sé cómo logro abrir la puerta…

**Q: Amor espera a que entremos** – digo pero ya la excitación me está nublando la mente

**Ra: eres hermosa, no puedo despegarme de ti **– dice mi morena que me quita la llaves y abre la puerta como un rayo una vez dentro volvemos a donde iniciamos

Pov Rachel

Ella es mi perdición, pero es la mujer a quien amo con todas mis fuerzas, sé que mañana primero me querrán asesinar por haber faltado a una presentación pero este día era el decisivo, en unos meses llamare a Quinn mi esposa

**Q: mi amor ya no puedo más** – dice la rubia, mi rubia

Empezamos a desnudarnos la una a la otra ella está en toda su gloria ante mí, hace el amor es algo que más amo con ella, es la fase en que nos unimos y nos convertimos en una sola, dos personas que se aman con todas sus fuerzas.

Narrado por la autora

**- Rach**—jadeo la rubia sintiendo la cálida lengua de la morena jugando entre su sexo mientras que su pulgar empezaba a estimular el clítoris **– Rachel**—gimió al sentir como la morena empezó a penetrarla con la lengua, la morena alzo la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a penétrala con la lengua de forma más rítmica, más rápida sintiendo como su prometida se aferraba a su cabello guiándola…..Rachel aumento sus embestidas con la lengua hasta que la rubia no pudo más y se vino en su boca.

Rachel volvió a besar los labios de su amada, se separó apenas toma su miembro y empieza a estimular el clítoris de la rubia - **Ahhh Rachhh**– gimió la rubia que siente un gran placer, Quinn beso a Rachel cuando posiciono la punta de su pene en la entrada de la rubia, la morena tomo su pene erecto con una mano y lo guio a la entrada, empezó a penetrarla lentamente hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de ella. Un quejido alarmo a la morena que la hizo detener – **muévete Rachel** – dijo la rubia un poco consternada…

**No te duele** – pregunto la morena, la rubia la miro a os ojos y vio un poco de temor, pero ella negó y la morena respiro con alivio…. La morena empezó a moverse lentamente penetrándola despacio en un vaivén que aumentaba superando el temor, cuando el placer las alcanzo, los quejidos se convirtieron en gemidos, jadeos que inundaron la habitación.

**Oh Quinn** – jadeo Rachel al sentir como las paredes del sexo la rubia empezaba a apretarse cada vez más, la morena empezó a aumentar más sus movimientos; **Ahh Ahh Rachel** – gime Quinn cuando la morena acelera sus movimientos mientras la besa en el cuello y con una mano acariciando los pechos de la rubia–** Rachel** **ahh ahha ahha** – gimió mas fuerte pero fue callado por los labios de la morenaa que no paraba de penetrarla cada vez más Rápido –** Rachel**– gimió con fuerza cuando llego al punto máximo al sentir su orgasmo, la morena siguió con sus movimientos pues sentía que ya estaba cerca, **mi amor **– gimió Rachel al eyaculaba dentro de la rubia, aun dentro de ella, Rache empieza a repartir besos por el rostro de Quinn hasta sus labios los cuales beso con ternura –

**Eso fue increíble te amo Rachel— **dijo la rubia – pero hay algo que tengo que darte, se separo de la morena quien la miro con el ceño fruncido por lo que estaba haciendo su prometida, la rubia salió de la habitación, regresando con un pequeño sobre

**Tú me has hecho la mejor sorpresa, al proponerme matrimonio - ** suspiro y miro directamente a los ojos de la morena quien la miraba un poco confundida—**en este sobre esta la clave de nuestra felicidad - ** dijo entregándole el sobre a la morena

Rachel abrió el sobre donde había una tarjeta, empezó a leerla hasta que levanto la vista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era cierto la clave de su felicidad - ** estas embarazada **– pregunto y la rubia asintió con la misma felicidad que reflejaba los ojos de la morena **– te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo Quinn – **dijo mientras la abrazaba, levantándose de la cama y arrodillándose frente a Quinn, empezó a repartir besos en el vientre aun plano de la rubia

**Te amo mi Rach **– dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos de su morena quien la miraba con tanto amor como el primer día que se conocieron, la morena se levantó y beso en los labios a la rubia quien no solo ahora era su prometida sino también la madre de su hijo, su vida era mejor mucho mejor….

**Mi primer one—shot que les parece, ****por favor déjenme sus reviews Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima **

**No se preocuepn en estos días actualizare las otras historias**


End file.
